Family Support
by Esum Amla
Summary: Hyugacentric. Three short stories that revolve around recovery and the bond of family. Rated for language.


Family Support

By Esum Amla

A/N: This is one of the many stories that I've been sitting on for well over a year. I've been going through my fanfic stories and decided to do some spring cleaning. So I'm either posting or deleting stories. This one story I thought I could save. It was inspired by my wanting to explore the family dynamic of the Hyugas. I'm not sure of the final product but feedback is always welcome. Unfortunately, this story has not been beta read so any mistakes are mine. Hopefully, there are few.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. This is strictly for my enjoyment.

I.

Hinata was training with Neji when they received news that Hanabi was admitted into the hospital. They didn't know all the details but the imagination had a way of filling in the gaps. So by time they arrived at the hospital, they were expecting the worst of the worst.

When they found out that the young Hyuga was brawling in the marketplace like a thug, Neji had the rare opportunity to see Hinata pissed off and he had to admit, it was kind of cool.

They were finally shown to the girl's room and they found Hanabi reclined in her bed with a black eye and bandages around most of her body but looking surprisingly pleased with herself. Neji briefly considered warning her that she should perhaps tone down her obvious glee. After all, Hinata was seeing red. But then he remembered all the times his little cousin tormented him and decided to keep his mouth shut and enjoy the show.

Hiashi had left them to speak with the doctor leaving the three of them alone in the hospital room. Hinata immediately picked up the medical chart from the end of the bed and proceeded to read through it with professional efficiency.

"Hey, are you allowed to do that?" Hanabi asked petulantly. "Those are my private records, you know."

Hinata didn't bother to answer or look up but Neji was able to detect a slight tick forming in the left corner of her eye. It was the first warning sign.

"According to this," she began with a tight voice, "you have a bruised kidney, two broken ribs, a strained bicep, a grade one concussion, a black eye and a sprained ankle."

With each diagnosis mentioned, Hanabi's expression became even smugger, a self satisfied smirk that had to be suicidal. Neji wondered briefly if it would be a good idea to find the doctor. From the way things were heading, Hanabi was going to need one—again-very soon.

Hinata finally looked up from the chart, her narrowed eyes taking in her sister's levity and her mouth thinned to a very tight line.

Neji braced himself.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" the heiress demanded.

With a quirk of the lips, Hanabi replied triumphantly, "You should have seen the other guy."

And Neji regretted he didn't have popcorn.

II.

Neji ended up in the hospital for no reason involving dangerous missions or training sessions gone wrong. He was admitted into the hospital due to a severe case of double pneumonia that nearly killed him because he was too stubborn to admit he wasn't feeling well. He managed to hide it well from most people but it was Hiashi surprisingly enough who noticed something was wrong. By time he had the boy admitted, Neji could barely take a full breath, had a hundred and four fever, the shakes and skin that was taking on a slight tint of blue.

Needless to say, Neji hardly remembered the first five days of his stay, which was primarily in ICU. When he finally regained full consciousness blinking through the stupor of antibiotics and various drug cocktails, he was met with the sight of his cousins staring down at him anxiously, both having stayed by his side during the entire ordeal.

"See, Hinata. I told you he was too stubborn to die. Hey, baka, why don't you tell us next time you have the sniffles instead of stewing in your own germs. I mean, gross!"

He really hated his little cousin at times.

But she meant well. At least, that was what Hinata insisted on telling him and he had no choice but to believe her because at that moment she was an integral part of the Smuggle-Outside-Food-Into-The-Hospital mission. It wasn't his idea but he supposed it was his fault for idly complaining about the hospital food. That was all the prodding needed to get Hinata to prepare him a home cooked meal and for Hanabi to volunteer to smuggle it in.

It wasn't his idea but he wasn't too doped up to admit that he was looking forward to real food—and the brat was late.

"I wonder what's keeping her," Hinata commented softly.

"She was probably caught," Neji stated reasonably, trying to look somewhat dignified despite the fatigue, the ventilator in his nose and the less than flattering hospital gown.

Before Hinata could respond (most likely to defend the little hellion, which Neji had zero interest in hearing), said hellion breezed through the doorway with a triumphant look on her face.

"Hinata, you made too much food," she declared as she closed the door firmly behind her.

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata blushed. "I guess I got carried away. I apologize for it being such a burden."

"I didn't say it was a burden," Hanabi countered, walking over to the bed. "I managed to bring everything."

Neji arched a skeptical eyebrow. Hanabi wasn't carrying a basket or a handbag or anything that might possibly carry food. In fact, she looked so decidedly empty handed that Neji couldn't help but scowl in annoyance.

Hinata's brow furrowed in confusion. "Hanabi, I don't see how…"

"Watch and learn, dear sister."

The magic show began. Hanabi pulled bowls, chop sticks, containers filled with warm foods out of so many folds and places on her person that Neji and Hinata were completely speechless and mildly disturbed. Hanabi did manage to bring everything; and it appeared she also brought along a little extra just for good measure, although Neji suspected she was simply showing off.

Finally, the spread was complete and Hanabi stood over him gloating shamelessly.

"Well, cousin," she asked, panting slightly because the rice bowl was a little difficult to extract, "what do you have to say now?"

Neji looked at the impressive spread of food laid out before him and back at his smug cousin with an impassive look before he offered his reply.

"You forgot the salt."

III.

"Why did you do it?"

He was sitting dutifully next to her futon while she rested, ready to be of service if needed. Her status as the heiress to the Hyuga clan afforded her a private tent, though she blushed and stammered through her embarrassment at the special treatment. In the end, it was a non-issue because he insisted that it be so.

Despite Sakura's efforts in the field, Hinata was still recovering from her battle with Pain. There were internal injuries to contend with and apparent damage to her chakra pathways because any attempt at molding chakra resulted in intense pain. She was not like Naruto who had incredible healing capabilities. Hinata's recovery would be slow and arduous.

He didn't understand how it came to this. It should not have come to this. She should have been far away from that fight yet the only explanation he could get was from the Branch member who was with her and he was as equally baffled.

Up to this point, Hinata had be reluctant to share her reasons and Neji allowed it because one; she needed her rest and two; it really wasn't his place to ask. But his patience had worn thin and there was no one here to stop him.

"Why, Hinata? You could have been killed."

She was lying on her back but her face was turned away from him. He couldn't help but think the move was deliberate. Even now, after all this time, a part of her remains closed off around him.

"I couldn't let him die," she said finally.

He stared at her disbelieving. He simply could not comprehend it. He's never been in love and given what he's seen; he hopes he will never have to experience the blind, reckless emotion that has plagued his cousin for years.

Naruto.

He respected the boy; his accomplishments and recent victory earned him that much. But his infatuation with Haruno Sakura was no secret and Neji did not like the idea of Hinata throwing her life away for unrequited love. The thought of it made him angry.

"Are you certain he is deserving of such devotion?"

Hinata turned and looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

And he wasn't sure. Of course, Naruto deserved and earned the trust of the entire village but…

"There are others who need you; would miss you if you were killed in battle. You are too important."

He thought of Hanabi, his uncle and the countless number of clan members whom Hinata quietly and unknowingly won over. That she did not understand the magnitude of their loyalty was a testament to her kind nature. She could not conceive of the many people who would gladly do for her what she was willing to do for Naruto.

Himself included.

And yet here she was; chasing Naruto who was not even aware of the love she had for him and would probably never return that affection the way she deserves.

He may be the hero of the Hidden Leaf Village but to Neji, that wasn't enough to earn Hinata's true love and devotion. Who in this world was worthy of Hinata's sacrifice? Neji was hard pressed to think of one person. If Hinata was not aware of her worth then Neji was going to see to it that no one else made that mistake.

"This was foolish," he said and she flinched at his words. "You bear the responsibility of the entire clan. You cannot afford to be this reckless in the future. You've already paid a heavy price."

"Neji, I—"

"Hanabi, at the very least, would have been devastated upon her return if the outcome was different. You have no idea how much she admires you. And I—"

He stopped because he didn't know how to put into words that Lord Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata had become his family; that he liked being the overly protective big brother and seeing his father in his uncle's rare smiles reserved only for them. Losing either of them would have created a void he never wanted to experience again.

Hinata was staring at him, reading him, and Neji allowed this, hoping that she could see what he could not say. But he eventually looked away because such scrutiny was always uncomfortable.

Hinata closed her eyes and said softly, "I'm sorry I scared you, Neji. I promise I will be more careful." She sat up gingerly and smiled in thanks when Neji assisted her. "I'm glad you're here with me."

He was about to reply when a familiar voice broke the quiet of the refugee camp.

"Hinata! Neji!"

They both turned in time to see the tent flap burst open forcefully reveling Hanabi with dusty travel clothes and her face wet with tears. Following close behind her was Lord Hiashi who visibly sighed in relief at the sight of them, days of tension and fear of the unknown melting away like magic.

Hanabi ran to them and pulled them both into a fierce hug, fresh tears running anew. Neji stiffened at the unfamiliar contact but he didn't pull away while Hinata calmly returned Hanabi's embrace the best she could.

"God damn it," the young Hyuga said in a watery yet openly relieved voice. "I can't leave you two alone for a minute."

- The End -


End file.
